Adam Dalgliesh: The Wedding Present
by Jumaolster
Summary: little vignette of a missing scene in PD James' last book: "The Private Patient"


Set a couple of weeks before Dalgliesh's wedding to Emma

--------------------------

Dalgliesh look up from his desk at the timid knock. Who could it be at this hour? It was nearly 10 pm, his PA Susie long gone for the evening, and Kate had a rest day. Any important news would have been conveyed by mobile phone, one for work and one for private matters always switched on. Emma was dining with her father in Marylebone, and Adam had taken the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork.

"Come!" He said, warm baritone resounding confidently.

He smiled as Kate Miskin came through the door. This was unexpected. Kate was wearing a simple dark blue spring dress and new sandals; undoubtedly she'd been to dinner with Piers. Adam was content things had worked out for Kate and Piers; he knew she'd been lonely this winter. Now it seemed that the ship was sailing in safe waters.

Kate was his most trusted co-worker; they had worked together for nearly ten years now. Sometimes she was assigned other cases while there where no cases for the Special Investigations Squad, but lately, Adam had kept her close to him while he was contemplating his own future, and by extension also Kate's future. He was hoping she'd follow him when the SIS became national, but things where still to be decided on all levels, and he'd had little opportunity to discuss matters with her.

She smiled:

"Piers had to get some papers, and I saw that the light was on in here, Sir. Am I disturbing?"

Adam shook his head:

"No, Kate. Please come and sit down with me. I was just getting the last papers ready for my seminar on "Modern Policing after 7/7", and to tell you the truth, I do welcome the interruption. It's for the Senior Officers' course."

Kate nodded. Her boss often held seminars in the hopes of conveying some of his knowledge to the younger senior officers. She attended sometimes, helping him prepare and hold the speeches.

She decided this was the right moment to speak to him. Who knew if they would ever see each other like this anymore?

"Sir?" The serious look on her face alerted Adam.

"Yes, Kate?" He looked at her calmly. She obviously needed some encouragement, so he nodded at her.

Suddenly she grinned a bit mischievously.

"Did you know how scared I was of you in the beginning? That's ten years ago, now, Sir, and you could terrify me with just a look of yours."

She was silent, waiting for his reaction. She'd become very good at reading him, the least bit of disapproval at her admission, and she'd retreat immediately to her own office, just next door.

Kate had been in love with him for a long time, but know that things had worked out with Piers, she'd put that behind her. To her great surprise, she'd found that a strong feeling of admiration and friendship had replaced the more girlish infatuation. Now she felt secure enough to speak to AD, and maybe even develop their friendship.

To her joy, her boss seemed to be in a similar mood to her own.

"I know, Kate. It seems to be more than ten years, though, that that young woman came to see me for the first time for the interview. You made an instant good impression, do you know?"

He nodded at her with a small smile, and she smiled back.

Dalgliesh continued:

"There's a very strong possibility for you to be made Chief Inspector in June, Kate. I'm looking into things for you to do, then. Would you like to stay with me? If not, I could arrange for some very interesting opportunities."

He knew she would understand. If she wanted to stay, or if she wanted to go, he'd be proud of her.

Kate had been thinking about what was to come next for over a year, when the first rumours started flying around about the SIS's future. She had her head cleared and her answer ready:

"I'd like to stay with you, Sir."

She felt a deep joy, when she saw how content he was. Theirs was not a sexual relationship, although she was certainly attracted to him. It was more like a mentor and pupil relationship. It had developed over the years to where they now were.

"Then we'll start when I get back from my honeymoon to organise things, Kate."

Kate took a deep breath and said:

"Sir? I've a wedding present for you. Can I give it to you now? It's for Emma, too."

Kate blushed. She hoped he'd be pleased. She'd obviously contributed to the communal present the department had bought, but she'd felt like it hadn't been enough from her part.

She'd wrecked her brain for week thinking about what she could buy a bloke who was older, much richer, and on top of it, a poet.

A toaster? Some plates? A book? A picture?

Then it had hit her, like a flash:

One of her own creations. She'd always been a good painter, and had had a lot of fun with oil painting over the years. Then, some years back, she'd gone on a holiday in France with the painting group she frequented, and had learned sketching and other techniques.

She already had the present ready; all she needed was to build up some courage to present it to Dalgliesh. At first she'd thought to simply give it to Emma, but it felt wrong. She'd decided to keep it in her desk drawer. Not to frame it. He could choose a frame that fit his surroundings. Or if he didn't like it, he could politely let it disappear in a drawer.

Kate hoped very much he'd like her present.

"Kate, that is very kind of you."

Adam suspected she'd suffered a great deal making this decision. He smiled at her encouragingly:

"Why don't you go and get it while I finish the last touches on my seminar?"

She nodded, and rushed out of his office to her own. For an instant, Adam had a flash of memory of Kate ten years ago, when she'd first come to him. She was still his opinionated, enthusiastic, passionate Kate. Maybe a bit more mellowed, wiser, he thought.

He felt a wave of what could only be described as fatherly pride. He felt blessed that Emma had been able to accept Kate's presence. He loved his Emma passionately, and combining the two most important women in his life had been difficult at first. Then Kate had started seeing Piers, and things had resolved themselves nearly by themselves.

Kate came back into his office with a paper carton tube, the kind you transport rolled up papers or drawings in.

Adam's smile broadened: She'd had the courage to present him with one of her own creations.

She saw his smile, and smiled back. She'd made the right decision.....

"Once I'd decided what I wanted to give you, it was easy, Sir. I wanted something that Emma could like as well."

She was a bit breathless.

Dalgliesh nodded:

"Kate, I want you to know that she'll appreciate it just as much as I do."

He was glad she hadn't spent any money on him.

"Would you like to open it, Sir? I know t'isn't done, but if you'd like to?"

Her handsome face had turned crimson with embarrassment, but her great relief he even laughed:

"All right then Kate, let's see it!"

She handed him the tube, and went on:

"I haven't framed it, because I thought you might want to decide for yourself, see ....."

He carefully opened the tube, with Kate standing in front of him, waiting anxiously.

He looked at her gift and said:

"Kate, this is a marvellous gift. Really, I mean it." He looked at her seriously, and got to his feet.

A handshake would be too little, he knew that. He still felt that he couldn't hug her, but he stepped close to her, and when she looked down shyly, he put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

She smiled at him, and understood.

"You're welcome, Sir. I'm glad you like it."

At that moment, they heard Piers Tarrant's voice:

"Kate, are you in Dalgliesh's office?"

"Yes, I'm here Piers! I'm ready to go; I'll just get my jacket!"

Kate's handsome boyfriend came through the door, and the men shook hands.

"So you'll accompany Kate to the wedding, then, Piers?" Dalgliesh asked.

The younger man nodded, with a huge grin on his face:

"Yes, Sir."

"Take good care of her, Piers." Dalgliesh was serious.

"Yes, Sir."

Piers had known from the first day he'd joined the squad that Kate had a special relationship with their boss. Sometimes he'd been jealous, but now he was glad she did. Last year, when Kate had caught him with that lass whose name he was ashamed he couldn't even remember and they had split up, at least he'd had some consolation that Kate had Dalgliesh to lean on.

He repeated:

"Yes, Sir, I will…"

And Adam knew it was true.

Kate came back from her office, and the younger officers left his office together.

Adam remained to contemplate Kate's present:

A large rectangular piece of finest paper, with sketches of him at work. Some small head studies, some of him in full figure, on of his hands holding a paper.

Kate had captured him to perfection, even in the one little face study where he must have been angry at someone or something.

The present was one of the best he and Emma would receive for their wedding, as it bound his professional like together with his new life with Emma.


End file.
